


The Twin Con

by Angel170



Series: The Twin Con [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Castiel speaks Russian, Con artist Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dean has an accent kink, Dom Dean Winchester, Dry Orgasm, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Jimmy speaks spanish, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Pining, Rich Dean Winchester, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Twincest, bdsm tones, con artist jimmy, do not copy to another site, not a main character, russian Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel are con artists. They find a rich millionaire to fall in love with them as they pretend to be one person. Once they’re married after a year they fake their death in a way that will be ruled an accident but also can be explained away why no body would be found. After a successful hustle in France they find Dean Winchester during their new search. They decide to use his brother, Sam, to get close to Dean and strike up a friendship with the younger Winchester. Along the way the twins become loyal to Sam, the first real friend they’ve ever had. They also fall hopelessly in love with Dean and realize they can’t go through with the con. They love him and want to be Winchester’s but don’t believe they’ll ever be accepted as separate individuals or forgiven for their lies and deceit.
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester, castiel/jimmy Novak/others (past)
Series: The Twin Con [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801462
Comments: 32
Kudos: 76
Collections: DCJ Big Bang 2020





	The Twin Con

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here posting day is here and I’m so excited to have you all read. I’ve worked really hard on this. 
> 
> Huge thanks go to my beta reader  Thinkwritexpress-official who I really put through it to clean this up cause I was typing half asleep some days.
> 
> The amazing, fantastic art was done by  Heart-eyescastiel  and I’m so grateful she chose my fic out of all the great submissions this year to make art for. And then liked the fic and was inspired enough to illustrate an extra scene. I’ve been spoiled. Please go check out her work cause wow, so beautiful and talented I just can’t say enough about her art it's stunning.
> 
> Fair Warning this has NSFW art in the fic if you're reading it you'll see sexy man art 
> 
> Ps I do not speak Russian and I got it from Google. The Spanish comes from me being Puerto Rican and growing up speaking Bronx Spanglish. Now please enjoy.

Jimmy walked out of the cabin, the air chillier than he had planned for. The boat was sailing smoothly through the water and he knew time was running out. He looked over the railing and shivered. It was going to be cold, but thankfully he had talked Zar out of taking them out on the extremely large yacht; he would have crashed onto a lower floor on that one for sure. At least with this one, he’d fall straight into the water, 22.5 feet down when they measured it. Jimmy could make that easily.

“Darling, you look ravishing against the moonlight.” Balthazar's deep French accent interrupted his thoughts.

Jimmy turned and accepted the champagne flute his husband offered him. “Thank you baby.”

It was a nickname they agreed to always use. Never anything special, never anything unique, never anything that meant attachment.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year already. What was even my life before you?” Zar pressed a kiss against Jimmy’s cheek as he looked adoringly into the deep blue eyes.

“Miserable to hear you describe it.” Jimmy joked, knowing Zar’s words and feelings weren’t for him. They weren’t real, they never were.

“That much is true.” Balthazar pressed two fingers against the mark on Jimmys neck, removing it quickly when Jimmy hissed at the contact. “Seems I was a bit possessive, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“You’ve always been possessive, I don’t mind. I know you like seeing proof of your virility.” Jimmy winked at his husband.

Balthazar frowned as he pulled the string off Jimmy's silk robe, leaving his lover naked and exposed to the air. “They just never seem to stay long; it’s almost like you heal overnight. I don’t mean to be so rough, Mon Chou.”

Jimmy fought back the urge to pout, he wasn’t puffy, damnit! But again, the nickname wasn’t for him, this was why he was the one who had to be here tonight. One, because he was a much better diver and two, he didn’t like Balthazar. His cock was okay but as a person he found the Frenchman to be annoying and with an exaggerated sense of self-worth.

“Why don’t you put some music on?” Jimmy nipped his teeth against Balthazar's chin. “Something loud enough that the Captain and crew won’t hear us.”

Balthazar’s eyes roamed Jimmy's body hungrily as the younger man dropped the robe from his shoulders, letting the silk fabric pool at his bare feet.

“Be back in a moment my darling.”

As soon as Balthazar was back in their cabin suite Jimmy turned, climbing to the top railing and diving off. His hands and body sliced through the water as he allowed himself to sink further down into its depths. Once he stopped his descent though, he felt the full effect of the cold. He felt slightly disoriented, not able to see which way the boat was through the dark waters, and had a moment of panic. 

Thankfully he was grabbed and held back as a mask was placed over his face. The person behind him swam in front of him allowing the pale light from their masks to help them see each other and signaled to take a breath. Jimmy relaxed himself and signaled to the other swimmer when he was good to go. They turned together and swam underwater until they were far away from the yacht, the spotlight, and the desperate, heartbroken calls for “Emmanuel”.

They swam in tandem until the other man stopped Jimmy, seeing the green glow stick bobbing underwater, and signaled for them to rise. They broke through to the surface and swam to a jet ski that had been left waiting. Jimmy climbed behind the other man, being careful of his exposed penis and testicles as they rode the jet ski back to the pier. 

The sounds of maritime authorities floated across the water as they went the opposite way and Jimmy was glad they did research to make sure their escape wouldn’t coincide with the police rounds. Within moments the jet ski was parked at the dock and Jimmy was pulling on ugly tourist clothes. He looked up to his partner and smiled, the other man’s familiar gummy smile making his heart skip a beat. 

He reached out and pulled the other man into a bruising kiss, “God, I want you.”

“Wait until we’re on the ship. Come on, we should be able to sneak in with the after dinner crowd.”

Jimmy kissed him again, licking into his mouth, groaning against the taste of his only beloved. Castiel, his twin, his partner in crime and life partner, was the only man for Jimmy. 

“You’re unusually hungry tonight.” Castiel eyed him suspiciously.

Jimmy shrugged as he turned to walk toward the cruise ship down the boardwalk. “I want the lingering memory of our dear ex-husband out of my mouth and I’m sure you’d appreciate one last taste of him. You were the one who was sweet on him.”

“Are you still angry, brother?”

Jimmy turned his head and saw his identical twin's eyes downcast as Castiel stared at his feet guiltily. 

“I was never angry, love - I gave you the choice to stay with him and you chose me instead, even though of all our marks, he was the only one you were ever sweet on. We were with him for a year and the two of you had a lot in common. He loved you, even if he couldn’t tell when I was in your place.”

“I’ll always choose you James,” Castiel's hand gripped his brother’s. “He loved who he thought I was, he loved Emmanuel Allen. You love me, and I love you.”

Jimmy threw his head back in laughter, knowing his twin well enough to assume Cas was watching him fondly. “Okay Barney, let's get up on the ship. I don’t need anyone identifying us.”

The brothers indeed were able to board their ship with the influx of passengers getting back from dinner. Castiel wasn’t a fan of the constant boat movement, so their suite was on the third floor, near the middle of the ship, and the brothers relaxed as they went over their bank statements. In the year they were married to Balthazar they were able to move enough of his assets that they were financially set for at least a year, depending on where they moved to next. 

They talked about where to go now, knowing Balthazar would mourn them in France they decided it may be safer to go back to America. Especially after their mark in England Mick Davis, and Inias in Greece. They needed to go back to working on the other side of the world until their faces were forgotten.

The next morning as the cruise ship sailed South, away from the French waters, the brothers were sitting crossed legged on their bed looking through printed sheets. The twins had a checklist of what made a suitable mark, and part of that was men who were multi-millionaires but not famous and not on a trajectory to reach billionaire status or any sort of notoriety. The perfect mark would check nearly all the boxes:

Multi- millionaire with a lucrative enough business that they could move assets from without tripping security measures.  
Not famous, or at least not well known to tabloids; specifically, paparazzi or anyone that could identify and expose the twins.  
Lonely enough that the brothers could rush them to marriage.   
Soft-hearted so they fell in “love” more easily   
Gay  
Kind - or at least soft-hearted enough - so that neither of the twins would be disgusted by being in bed with their mark.  
Good-looking, since both brothers would be having sex with them throughout the year  
No family, or at least no matriarchs. Women were never fooled by the twins and were too suspicious. 

Looking through the photos and biographies only two seemed like decent candidates. Max Banes of Banes Industries, who made and sold prosthetic body parts and was well known for donating many to children in third world countries who needed them.

“Sounds like a good guy, and is most definitely easy on the eyes. Look at those lips!” Jimmy exclaimed as he playfully fanned himself.

“There’s just one slight issue. A separate business I found that he also owns but isn’t active on the board.” Castiel cut in, “Alicia’s Angels. It’s a program to rehabilitate abused military and police animals back into regular pets.”

“Okay, still sounding like a good guy to me. Whose Alícia?”

“His sister, his dead sister.”

“Well that’s what we want, right?” He crunched a chip from the bag laying between them, not understanding the problem.

“His dead twin sister.” 

Jimmy stared into bright blue eyes and could see the heartbreak and commiseration he was sure was visible in his own. He reached over, picking up Max’s file, and ripped it to shreds. Both mentally modified the checklist to include “no dead twin” in bold print with several lines underneath.

“What about the other nominee? What’s his deal?” Jimmy asked, one hand clutching his lover’s.

“Dean Winchester of Winchester Restoration. 33, single, no living blood relatives except his brother, Sam Winchester, who he raised after the death of both parents. Sam is a lawyer but it’s environmental law. Sam is also very active on several dating apps, so no worries on a protective sister-in-law.”

Jimmy picked up the file with Dean’s photo and let out a comedic wolf whistle. “Holy fuck me he’s hot and I take it back, these are awesome lips. Look at him, he could be a model, or do porn.”

“I know and believe me I’ve looked, but I can’t find his face on any porn sites.”

“Shame, I’d love to see what I’m getting before driving the car off the lot.”

“Yes, well, speaking of, we’ll need to figure out how to play this. I know next to nothing about cars but you do. We need to figure out if we want to impress him or be charmingly awkward.”

“Well I think you’re adorable when you try and talk cars, so I say go with that but try and listen if he explains anything. That way I can come in and say something to the effect of, oh I’ve been doing some research on it. I wanted to be able to talk about something that’s so important to you.”

“That is good.” Castiel let go of his brother's hand to write down Jimmy's idea in his notebook, using the dead language of Enochian so they needn't worry about getting found out if anyone stumbled across their book. 

“So, Dean wins?”

“Yes, I think as far as America is concerned he’s the only choice.”

“Cool! Next stop,” Jimmy's eyes scanned the paper and pouted, “California? Eww, he better have a big dick.”

*****

Castiel stretched languidly on the sidewalk. He had been doing recon on Sam for two weeks now and had the younger man’s running path mapped out and timed. He was a few minutes early and didn’t need to rush himself. He and Jimmy had planned this one differently than they usually did - most of the time, they would jog across the rich housewives in the neighborhood of their marks and befriend the ladies. Lament about how hard it was to find a quality gay man and like most straight women, they would fall over themselves to secure a gay best friend. Dean had no close females in his life and his neighbors’ opinions of a potential match would do nothing to sway him. Only his younger brother’s opinion could be trusted enough to get them through any emotional walls. With Sam, the angle had to be reworked. Firstly he didn’t slow jog, he would go on runs and with his long legs he could eat up a lot of pavement quickly. Jimmy - being the lazy one and not an active runner - would never be able to keep up with a high intensity runner. Good thing Castiel had been on the track team and did marathons before they started their hustler lifestyle. 

He glanced at his wrist watch and saw it was almost time to run past Sam. He jogged in place for a few beats before he sprinted around the corner. Sam was just ahead of him and, as usual, only had one wireless earbud in place. Castiel ran past him, calling out to the taller man:

“On your left!” 

Castiel continued forward even as he heard the younger man stumble and shout. Jimmy had planned this part and after watching the movie Castiel conceded that this would be a funny story to start their friendship. He made his way around the lake, making sure to stay well ahead of Sam, and dipped into the trees once he was too far to be seen. He hid behind a tree off the path and waited as the giant ran past. With a smirk Castiel gave chase out of his hiding spot and sped past the younger Winchester. 

“On your left!”

The younger man eyed him this time and smiled widely, “oh hell no!”

Both men were full-on sprinting now, each trying to get in front of the other before a park cleanup bin was pulled in their way. Sam stumbled, trying to stop himself, but Cas lept over it easily, using his speed to catapult him over. He turned around, fully facing Sam, as he continued running backwards. 

“Nice try Falcon!” With a laugh, he continued on out of the park and towards the street where he and Jimmy were renting a mini mansion.

He hadn’t spent long with Sam, but today's goal wasn’t to befriend, only to get his attention and make Castiel’s presence known. He ran around the block once to make sure Sam hadn’t followed him and then jogged into their rented home. He had built up a sweat and was already thinking about pulling Jimmy into the shower with him.

“Jim!”

“In the room!” Jimmy called back.

Castiel jogged up the stairs and found his brother lying across the bed, tapping on his laptop. Castiel licked his chapped lips upon seeing his stunning brother in nothing but a pair of blue boxer briefs that were hugging his ass deliciously. 

“New pair?”

Jimmy turned to lay on his back and showcase his body to his brother's hungry eyes. “I got a little too turned on earlier and had to change. Do you like them Cassy?”

“You’re beautiful James.” He leaned down to kiss across Jimmy's taut stomach.

Jimmy laughed and pushed Castiel away by his head. “Gross, you’re soaked in sweat! Go shower and then we can play.”

“You don’t want to shower with me,” Castiel pouted.

“Not when I could be prepping myself instead. Besides, you can tell me how things went while you get cleaned up.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but dutifully went to the ensuite bathroom, leaving the door open so the brothers could talk. “You want me to shower just to get dirty again. You know that makes no sense, right? We’re wasting water.”

“And you’re going to waste prime fucking time! Get in there and suds up, stinky.”

Castiel threw his clothes into the laundry basket and got under the warm spray of water. He might have put up broken protests but his muscles did feel much looser now that he was showering.

“So,” James grunted, “how did it go?”

Castiel fought the urge to pull the curtain so he could see his lover’s fingers stretching himself. “It went well, I got Sam’s attention and thanks to a well-placed garbage bin I was able to get away. Tomorrow morning will be even easier since Sam will be wondering if he’ll see me again, but I’ll have to do more of a run considering he’ll notice if I’m hiding in the trees again.” 

He poured a dollop of conditioner on his hair and scrubbed the sweat off, “how did your research go?”

“Dean does a lot of great work on cars, they have no blood family but they have people they love out of state. Dean donates to charities anonymously and has his shop donate some money publically. He doesn't do charity events but does send Sam on his behalf, so not high on a paparazzi's list - I don't think a paparazzo would know him if they stood next to him. He doesn’t even have any social media accounts that aren’t for his business.”

James mewled as his finger grazed his prostate, “I ended up having to look up Sam instead. He’s pretty much got an account on every site, but I was able to break into his Facebook page. There’s pictures of Dean when they were younger looking like a delicious twink, an old one of Dean in those singlets for a high school wrestling team. And Cassy, oh fuck… there was a photo of him larping with a sword and chainmail and fuck! It’s not going to be difficult to get hard for him at all. And that voice! Yours is definitely more growley but his was so deep, I want him to say my name. Please Cassy.”

Castiel turned off the shower and walked back into the room with water dripping down his sharp curves. He gave his brother a feral grin, seeing Jimmy on his back against a stack of pillows; his knees bent and pulled up to his stomach, pink hole wet and stretched in full view.

“Such a needy boy.” Castiel crooned while he slid the vibrator past the puckered pink hole until it rested against the other man’s prostate. He crawled over his lover, laying his body against his twin. “You know we can’t use our names James.”

“Wait, just listen okay. I downloaded them from Sam’s youtube.” Jimmy’s eyes fluttered against the vibrations as he threw his arm out to grab the remote and the sounds of a guitar being strummed played from the speakers.

Castiel kissed his brother as a deep voice sang about “Angeles.” Their hands glided over the smooth planes of their identical bodies as the tune became more country and the voice crooned about “crazy love.” By the time the brothers were reaching their orgasms, gasping and frotting together, the singer was growling about being his brother's shelter. 

“How about James and middle-name Castiel, cause I’d really like to hear him say my name too.”

Jimmy smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. “I love you Cassy.”

“I love you Jimmy. I say we enjoy our time with each other now, before we get in touch with Dean. Then we’ll be spending a year coming and going.”

Jimmy snuggled into his twin’s arms. They hated being away from each other, but the money made it easier. They were already planning on taking a year off after this con and just enjoy being together on an island somewhere.

******

The quick rapping on the door shook Dean out of his reverie as he planned out the personal restoration job he wanted to take on. He called out to his visitor and a grin split his face upon seeing his gargantuan younger brother walk into his office.

“Sammy, hey, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It’s Sam,” Sam pouted. “Sammy is a chunky 12 year old boy.”

“You’ll always be a little kid to me, Samantha. Now what are you doing here? Figured you were at court.”

“The construction case got postponed. They fired their lawyer again to hold us up, so now we gotta wait for the new guy to get up to date.”

Dean frowned and shook his head, sharing in his brother’s frustration. “That’s fucked up, the judge has to know that they’re doing this on purpose.”

“Oh believe me he knows and hates it and he’s warned them to knock it off, but they have a right to a fair trial.”

“Doesn’t sound fair, sounds like they’re playing the system and winning.” Sam looked beaten and Dean, being the loving big brother he was, couldn’t leave his brother like that. He breathed out a sigh, pushing his annoyance and hatred for the construction company away so he could focus on Sam. 

“Want lunch?”

Sam looked up with a grateful smile, nodding his agreement as Dean buzzed his secretary and put in their lunch orders, two double bacon steak burgers with fries. Sam gave his brother a bitch face but Dean was unmoved.

“Oh come on, with all that extra running you’ve been doing you need to bulk up. Can’t have your boyfriend lose interest already.” Dean laughed, uncaring that he was the only one; he was hilarious and no one could convince him otherwise.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and I regret ever telling you about him.”

“Oh come on, some guy who goes all Captain America on you every morning running past you. Sounds like a great way to hit on a guy.”

“He’s not hitting on me Dean, we’ve never even spoken to each other except for the ‘on your left’ and me cursing at him when he passes me.” Sam grumbled, still annoyed that even with his longer legs the other jogger was always faster than him.

“Hey as a guy who likes guys, I’m telling you what you’ve got going on is totally a mating dance. All to the tune of Captain America: the Winter Soldier, one of the gayest movies in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.”

Sam rolled his eyes and let his head fall back to the back of his chair dramatically, “not this again. I’m telling you Dean, the movie wasn’t gay and, contrary to your knowledge of the subject, not everyone is gay.”

“Oh please, you already admitted how you stopped wearing shirts on your run and I told you that you’re just leading the poor guy on. Showing him muscles he’ll never get to touch, bad form Sammy. Really, what’s next, gold booty shorts?”

“Okay, I already explained that I had to go shirtless because of how much harder I’m running now that I’m trying to keep up with the guy. I’m not sure what you’re refrenceing with the shorts, but I’m sure it’s another movie that you’re claiming is gay.”

“I’m not claiming anything, it’s Rocky Horror which is just as gay as Winter Soldier; only difference is Disney are cowards and try to force heteronormative bullshit to hide the gayness. Do I have to call Charlie to explain this to you?”

Sam raised his hands in submission, “please no, I can’t handle you both together right now. I will concede that Steve and Kate were terrible and uncomfortable. But, it was supposed to be to show the audience that not only was he a man out of time, but that he belonged with Peggy and she was his true love.”

The door opened and his secretary dropped off the food, and once she walked out, closing the door behind her, Dean continued. “Or - and much more likely - Steve was gay for Bucky and him kissing someone else in full view of him was creepy, cheating and wrong.” Dean took a large bite of his burger, moaning at the juices and flavors. “Listen, if you can’t even see the obvious gayness and romantic devotion between Bucky and Steve, you’ll never see how you’re leading on Jogging Guy.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he took a more normal sized bite and actually waited until he finished chewing before speaking. “Fine, I’m gonna strike up a conversation tomorrow and prove it’s straight male friendship. Just two guys running together, five feet apart because we’re not gay.” Sam chuckled to himself, knowing Dean wouldn’t get the reference. 

“Let me know how that works out for you Sammy.”

“Meanwhile, on to someone I actually like and who may like me back, Ruby came by the office this morning and flirted with me.” Sam puffed up his chest proudly.

Dean frowned at his brother and if he could reach, he would have smacked his long-haired brother upside his head. “Demon from the fiery pits of Hell. I’m telling you she’s bad news Sam.”

“She’s sweet.”

“Yeah, like antifreeze.” Dean growled.

*********

Sam stretched his front thighs, pulling his foot back until it touched his rear, and breathed deeply. He was going to prove Dean wrong and beat the other jogger around the lake. He couldn’t see the other man behind him but the jogger usually didn’t appear until Sam was at the park. He jumped in place for a moment before he pushed himself forward, heading down the street and towards the park. He wouldn’t admit it to Dean because his brother tended to make fun of everything but Sam was looking forward to his morning runs because of the jogger, and hoped to actually speak with the stranger and make a new friend. Sam considered himself to be fairly friendly and personable, but his closest friends were Dean’s first. He was excited at the prospect of befriending someone who was health conscious and enjoyed superhero movies - at least Captain America. 

Sam chose to ignore Dean’s needling and not assume the other man was gay. Not that he wouldn’t be flattered - the other man was objectively attractive - but Sam was straight. Plus, he really wanted another male friend who wasn’t a lawyer and just as into fitness as him. He loved his brother and Dean would always be his best friend, but he was excited at the thought of having a workout friend. Someone who cared about their fitness level and would go with him to try out healthy foods or maybe new workout regimens like hiking or mountain climbing. He had tried to take Dean hiking once but his brother fell and hurt himself by wearing the wrong footwear and Dean was scared of heights so he would never climb a mountain.

As he entered the park he looked around him but didn’t see the dark haired jogger. He wasn’t expecting to run into him right away. It was usually when he got to the lake that the other man would show up. Sam couldn’t deny he was excited at the prospect of making a new friend and hoped he didn’t come off as desperate. It had been nearly every day for the past 3 weeks that he’d race the other man around the lake, except the two days it had rained. Sam had a plan this time though, instead of racing him Sam was going to strike up a conversation, maybe get the man to stop running or simply jog in place and compliment his physique. To be so fit and fast enough to outrun Sam, the other man had to be a professional and would probably appreciate the compliment. Sam knew he himself would. 

When Sam got to the large lake his ears picked up the rhythmic thumping of a runner behind him. The jogger called out the now famous and familiar catchphrase. Sam noted the other man had no shirt on and a light sheen of sweat. His form fitting jogging shorts showed off thick, muscular legs. The man was getting away and Sam still hadn’t gotten his attention like he had planned. 

In a panic he called out, “nice quads!”

The other man stumbled, catching himself on his toes and spinning around. His eyes widened before they narrowed into confused slits.

“Thank you?”

Sam was downright gleeful, he finally got the man’s attention and got him to stop running. They were now in front of each other and Sam had to keep talking so the other man didn’t leave.

“Yeah and those calves look like cows, freaking awesome. You have really great legs.”

The man tilted his head to the side, looking more like a confused baby bird with his soft dark tousled hair than a grown man. “Thank you, I… enjoy running.”

“Yeah, yeah I can tell. Your body certainly shows it. Hey, I’m Sam, Sam Winchester.”

“James Novak.” The man, James, shook Sam's hand and the younger man wanted to bounce on his toes he was so excited.

“Hey, James would you like to get a drink with me? There’s this really great vegan smoothie place just up the road. My treat.”

“Was...was that a flirtation?” 

James’ face was suddenly very pale and he looked worried. Sam realized how he sounded and tried to shake his head no, embarrassment making his voice non-existent. 

“I’m sorry Sam, you’re a very good looking man and I’m flattered, but you’re not my type.” James continued as Sam choked on his own spit.

“No, no I wasn’t flirting. I swear.”

James gave him a disbelieving look but seemed to accept what he said, “so you said something about vegan smoothies? I’m not actually a vegan, though I respect their beliefs.”

“Oh yeah I mean, I still love a good steak, I just figured since you were so in shape maybe you were more strict with your diet.”

James gave a deep laugh before shaking his head, “oh no, I love burgers. It’s why I run - so I can stay in shape but eat whatever I want. Though I wouldn’t mind trying a vegan smoothie. I’d like to see how they got around the milk, perhaps they used almond or coconut milk?” 

Sam figured the last part the other man said was to himself, but he was so excited to be making a friend that he wanted the attention back on him. “So let’s go, my treat.”

James nodded and they both turned, Sam leading them out of the park and down a side street towards a small corner shop. He held the door open for the other man and after a moment of deliberation they both decided on their drinks. There was a small table near the corner so they sat there and sipped their drinks in silence. Neither man knew what to say next.

“So, are you seeing anyone?” Sam asked.

James’ head tilted to the side as he gave Sam what could only be described as a “what the fuck” look. Sam, having been raised by Dean, knew that look well and quickly tried to fix the misunderstanding.

“I’m not hitting on you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I swear. It’s just,” Sam ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “I’m just not used to trying to make friends and I keep putting my foot in my mouth. I’m straight.”

James gave him a moment of consideration before he sipped his smoothie. “I’m not.” he watched the realization flit over Sam’s face before continuing. “Will that be a problem?”

“No, no of course not. I’m not homophobic, I’m very much a vote-no-on-hate libreal. And besides, my older brother is my best friend, practically raised me, and he’s gay.”

James leaned back in his chair and Sam fought the urge to reach out and ask what he’s said wrong.

“Would your brother be okay with being outed since we’ve never met and you’ve said this pretty loudly in public?”

Realizing what made James nervous, Sam's head fell back as he laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls and causing the staff to look over towards them. “Dean doesn’t care. One, he’d never come into a place like this but even more importantly, he is out. Like 100% out of the closet, never going back in; would walk down the street in denim booty shorts covered in rainbow glitter and giving passersby his “blue steel” look. Which he’s actually done.”

James gave Sam an impressed look, “booty shorts?”

“Oh yeah, he looked ridiculous, especially with his bow legs, but my brother is nothing if not confident. Don’t worry, I would never out someone just to prove myself as an ally. Besides it’s California, people are more open out here. Hell, we grew up in Kansas in a very right wing town and he was out there too.”

James turned his head away, focusing on a fake fern on the counter. “I had to stay in the closet growing up. It was the only way to stay safe when you’re in an all boys orphanage and hormones and teenage rage is running rampant. Apparently something about me made it obvious because I’d still get picked on and no one wanted to adopt me. It seemed in bad taste, to allow a gay boy into a happy home, because either I’d infect the children already there or the nuns in charge would assume the father of the family wanted me as some kind of sex toy. So I was skipped over and just aged out of the system. I’m still getting used to the freedom of being able to be myself and not be condemned for it.”

Sam's puppy dog eyes were in full affect as well as the tears that threatened to spill. He reached across the small table to grab James’ hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Sam had wanted to establish a deeper friendship with James, to have a friend that was all his own before introducing him to Dean, but Sam’s heart broke seeing the blue-eyed man so sad, so lost in the bitter memories of his youth, and Sam knew Dean could help. The Winchesters would show James what it was to be free and feel comfortable and cared for. 

“You should come out with Dean and I.”

James gave him a small shy smile, “I’d like that. I actually don’t know many people in California.”

“Do you have plans tomorrow?”

“Yes, I’m going to the farmers market. I usually love to go but I hate the way it’s so much more commercialized and company-focused than what I’m used to. What happened to the days when local farmers would sell their goods for a fair price? There’s still a few local farmers if you know how to spot them in between the hipsters with overinflated prices and companies trying to trick you into buying pre packaged junk.”

“Would you like some company?” Sam was excited hearing how passionate James was over farmers markets. He had lamented the same arguments to Dean, but his brother never cared.

James gave Sam a fond look that made the younger man blush, feeling like a kid who just got invited to sit with the cool kids. “I would love to have my new friend there.”

Sam was able to stay composed but inside he was excited. He did it! He made a friend all his own.

******

Sam and Dean were sitting at a high table on stools, a beer each as the other patrons moved around the bar. They had decided to come by early to beat the crowd and get a good table. California did not have adequate seating for the extremely tall and even with bowlegs Dean was a fairly tall man. Dean hid a smirk behind his beer as his brother leaned this way and that so he could spot James. 

If Dean thought Sam talked a lot about the mystery jogger before, that was nothing compared to now that they were friends. Dean’s heard all about their trip to the farmers market and the following morning runs together now that they decided to run the route as one. He’d heard all about James’ dry delivery and quick wit. It would be a lie to say Dean wasn’t a little bit excited to see the man that Sam was befriending, not that he would ever admit it.

“Dude relax, your boyfriend will show. We came early, it's not even time for him to be here yet.”

On cue Sam turned, giving his brother his patented bitch face #24. “He’s not my boyfriend, stop being a jerk.”

“Soon as you stop being a bitch.” Dean chuckled as he took a swallow of his beer. He was happy his brother made a friend, but it was his duty to give Sam shit whenever he could.

“Oh there he is, James!” Sam waved his arm excitedly and Dean cringed. His 6 foot oaf of a brother looked like an overexcited puppy and had caught the attention of nearly everyone at the bar.

Dean couldn’t tell who of the many people that turned around when Sam yelled was James until a dark-haired man in tight black jeans and a fitted blue button-down made his way over. James smiled, saying hi to Sam before his brother introduced them. When James turned to Dean, he had to bite back a gasp. Even in the dim lighting of the bar James' eyes were a bright and mesmerizing blue. His lips were a pale, chapped pink and stretched into a wide grin that was so open and friendly that Dean’s face split into its own grin. 

“Hello Dean.” James offered his hand, which Dean noted was soft to the touch and as large as his own, with long fingers but a firm, strong grip. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Sam has told me a lot about you.”

“Hey James, all lies I promise.” Dean responded cheekly, boldly ignoring his brother's scowl.

“Oh really?” James shot back with playful innocence, “so it was a lie that you’re basically the living equivalent of a superhero? That you’ve raised Sam into the model citizen he is today? That you built a company from the ground up with nothing but determination and grit? That the only thing that surpases your high intelligence, which you hide, is your enormous heart?” Novak bumped Dean’s side with his elbow, “Sam’s proud of you, and for good reason. I consider it an honor to be his friend and be deemed good enough to meet the man he idolizes. Take the compliment, Dean.”

Dean could only nod before taking a gulp of his warming beer. While a large part of him couldn’t believe the words James had said, the raised brow the other man gave him made his pulse quicken and his pants tighten. Sam’s eyes bounced between the two like an overexcited puppy, glad that his new friend was sitting proudly and his brother looked embarrassed and humbled. A waitress came by, depositing 3 new cold beers on the table as the men sat down on the stools, James and Dean brushing knees, though neither man moved away.

“You two don’t really look alike, but I can see some similar features.”

Dean nodded; they’d heard that often growing up and it’s why most people assumed they were together. “I look more like our mother and Sam looks more like our father. Our eye colors are a weird mix though.”

“My condolences on your loss, Sam’s told me how you remember your mother.” 

“Yeah, it’s been long enough that certain things have escaped me, but I remember how much she loved us. When she died I was 4 and Sam was only 8 months old so, I don’t know, I just held on to any memories I could so I could share them with him. Especially since our dad died when I was 12, so it was even more important that someone remember her. I didn’t want her to be forgotten, and Sam deserved to know her.”

James placed one of his hands over Dean’s, the warm weight stopping the green-eyed man from nervously picking at his bottle’s label. “You did a great job on raising Sam. He’s an exceptional young man and I can see that both of you are intelligent, kind, and caring individuals, and your parents would be proud of both of you, not just for your career accomplishments but for being good people and being the type of men I’m sure they had hoped to raise.”

The brothers blushed bright red and rubbed their necks in tandem, each looking away from their table as Novak sipped at his beer with a small proud smile. 

James decided to show them mercy instead of bringing attention to their embarrassment at such open and honest praising. “So Dean, how did you get started on your business?”

Dean cleared his throat as he turned back to the table, his brother still looking away and pretending to look around the bar. Dean decided to just speak to the actual table, not ready to meet the eyes of the man who seemed to read him so well so soon.

“Our father, John, co-owned a car repair shop in Lawrence and was heartbroken trying to raise two children alone after my mom's death. I’m sure Sam already told you, but it was a fire that got started by some ceramic night-light someone gifted Sammy. Turns out those things are a high fire hazard, and Mom had realized what was happening before Sam breathed in too much smoke. Dad gave me Sam and told me to run but he couldn’t get my mom out. She had been trying to put it out with this… this mini extinguisher, but it was too far gone.” 

“Anyway, he never got over it and when he was walking home after work one day he saw a house on fire. He ran in, saving the family inside, but died when it collapsed. He was able to save the mother and two children.”

Dean heard the sharp intake of breath from the other man and let out a humorless laugh, “oh yeah, the irony was not lost on anyone. Anyway, Dad’s partner at the shop tried to keep everything after Dad’s death. We already had the insurance and the stuff in Mom’s and Dad’s wills, but half that garage still belonged to Dad and Guenther was trying to keep it all. The town was pissed ‘cause Dad was basically a hero and now this grown man was taking advantage of me and Sammy.”

“Sam.” Sam responded petulantly 

Dean grinned at his brother, “Samantha. Anyway, turns out the family Dad saved found out what was going on and got involved. The father, Richard Roman, who wasn’t home that day was this big shot lawyer who destroyed Guenther in court. I mean, he raked him over the coals to the point where his lawyer couldn’t even respond. He wouldn’t even take a settlement and we ended up with a huge payout for not only what Dad’s half should have been but also a bunch more - enough to put us both through college and get my own shop started. Guenther had no choice but to close up shop, as not only was the payout everything he had, but no one wanted to go to him after the news hit of what he tried to do.”

“I’ve wanted to be a lawyer ever since I sat in the case. The way Roman handled that courtroom was amazing, but also he took our case for free. I mean, he still got great exposure from the media, but he never charged us, even from our winnings. It was then I realized how much good a lawyer could do.”

“If you were so impressed by Roman’s handling of your case, then why are you an environmental lawyer?” James asked, focusing on Sam.

“I actually went to school with every intention to study corporate law but while I was at Stanford I roomed with this guy, Gadreel Penikett, whose family is part of the First Nation in the Yukon. Thanks to him and his activism I ended up learning about pipelines, deforestation, and how the police would even attack people to take their land. All of it was all happening here in California where you’d assume these things wouldn’t exist because we’re supposed to be a liberal free state. But capitalist greed is everywhere, and I had to help. I just felt I needed to get involved and do more.”

“You’re a kind soul Sam Winchester.” James spoke honestly.

Dean grinned seeing Sam blush at the compliment, but he couldn’t stop watching James. He knew James wasn’t interested in his brother, but he loved that Sam was cared about by others. Though he could never believe anyone could love Sam more than him, it did his heart good to see others able to see how amazing his little brother was and telling the Sasquatch so. 

James turned his deep blue eyes onto Dean, catching the other man staring. “What made you decide to open a shop after everything?”

Dean was slightly awestruck having James’ eyes on him. There was something about having Novak’s complete attention that made Dean feel humbled yet hungry for more. “Always loved cars and it makes me feel close to both of our parents since my mom loved cars too. Well,” he grinned “she loved Dad’s Impala. I drive her now.”

A shrill ringtone rang out causing Sam to panic, tapping all of his pockets before finding his phone in his back pocket. The dopey smile on his face clued Dean in that it was Ruby calling. He scowled at his brother but waved him off when Sam left to take the call. He didn’t like her, but he wasn’t going to begrudge his brother a relationship or bed warmer without concrete proof that she was no good.

Novak took a sip of his bottle, eyeing Dean as he did. The older Winchester focused on the other man’s pink lips wrapped around his beer.

“So, Sam came here for school and stayed to save the environment …what about you Dean? You seem like the type that’s happier on the open roads of the Midwest rather than surfing in the Pacific.”

Dean shrugged, wanting to answer honestly but knowing the response may be negative. “I came here to be close to Sammy and stayed for the same reason. I know it sounds extremely codependent to be in each other’s pockets so much, especially since as soon as I started setting up my shop Sam moved in to save money for school and we just kept living together ‘til a few years ago, but we still live near each other.” 

“You both have someone you love, someone you can trust and rely on, someone who knows you wholly and completely that you can always depend on to have your back. Why should you give that up? Separate yourselves by distance just because the person you have the tightest bond with is your brother? Fuck anyone who judges you! We’re all looking for someone that understands and accepts us, and there’s no reason either of you should give each other up because small-minded, jealous and lonely people say you can’t have something they desperately want.”

Dean looked at Novak with renewed interest as the other man took deep breaths to control himself. The impassioned speech and the fire that burned in those blue eyes had Dean wanting to know more. Especially now knowing he wouldn’t be judged for wanting to keep his brother close.

“You speaking from experience, Novak?”

“Orphan remember? I know Sam told you, said something about you singing ‘Hard Knock Life.’” James raised a slick brow at a chastised and embarrassed Dean.

“Sorry.”

James shrugged, “It’s a good song. ‘You're Never Fully Dressed’ is better though. Although,” he leaned in closer to the taller man so their faces were inches from each other. “If you were going to go the whole sad orphan route, ‘Maybe’ would be a tear-jerker.”

“Watch Annie a lot?”

“I was raised in an orphanage. I supposed they found it ironic to play during movie nights. Or, I’m just that stereotypically gay that I know my musicals.”

“So James, the orphanage in Russia give you that name?” Dean asked, enjoying the flash of shock on the other man’s face before he schooled his features.

“Actually yes. How did you know I was Russian?”

“Background check, hope you don’t mind.”

Novak gave a shrug but didn’t move out of the other man’s space. “What else did you learn?”

“Not much, just name and education mostly. James Cas-tie-el Novak.”

James leaned in closer so their lips touched for the briefest of moments, “James Cas-tea-el Novak.”

“Cas-tea-el? Castiel, Cas.” Dean notes from their closeness how James’ pupils dilated every time he said Castiel, and he made note to do it more. “Can you say something in Russian, Cas?”

_“Da.”_

They smiled at each other, neither noticing when Sam walked back in, saw them flirting and smiled triumphantly.

*****

In the large four poster bed, Castiel was on top of his twin. Both men naked and sweaty, grinding their hard leaking dicks against each other as a double ended vibrator stretched both pink holes. They gasped into each other's mouth in between wet kisses. Jimmy begging for Castiel to tell him about Dean. 

“His lips were so soft Jim, so plump. Everytime he said my name I wanted to lean over and bite those lips until they were red.”

“Oh fuck! Yes Cassy more, tell me what he looks like. I wanna picture him fucking us, his huge cock splitting us both open.”

“Cas...he calls me Cas.”

“Cas.”

“Those pictures didn’t do him justice, he’s even more beautiful in person. His hair isn’t blond or brown it’s more like, oh fuck, it’s like wet sand while the sun is shining on it. His eyelashes were so long I assumed they were fake but they're not, every time he blinked I wondered if he’d let me come on his face so I could see those lashes covered in my come.”

“God you're such a whore.” Jimmy chuckled before Castiel wiggled, causing the vibrator to jerk inside Jimmy and making him gasp as it hit his prostate.

“He smells like motor oil. It’s faint because he showered and smelled like clean soap, but when you’re close enough you can still smell it on him and fuck I think it might be a new kink for me.”

“Cas, I'm so close. Please, please.”

“His eyes are so green but when you’re close enough you can see flecks of gold and it looks like an open meadow full of wildflowers. And he has a small freckle on his,” Castiel gasped as they moved faster, Jimmy clutching at him, pulling him down more so their grinding was more like jerked movements. “On his bottom lip, directly below his top canine tooth, and he kept biting it - I think he’s a biter.”

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Jimmy let out a long, drawn-out cry as his dick spurted between them, his brother following directly behind. 

Their bodies were pressed so close together that their come laid trapped between their abdomens, sticking them together. Jimmy grabbed the remote and switched off the vibrator that was starting to overstimulate the twins and they kissed each other sweetly until their harsh, ragged breathing went back to normal and the come felt cold and sticky between them.

“I can't believe you got to meet Dean and I had to go to the farmers market at ass o’clock in the morning.” Jimmy complained.

“We agreed I was better to be adorably awkward, your words not mine.”

“Yeah but I woulda at least tried to get him into bed.”

“And that's another reason why I was a better choice.”

Cas moved off his brother and grimaced at the mess between them before heading into the shower and turning it on so they could both get clean, Jimmy right behind him tossing the vibrator in the sink to clean later.

“We need to think long term Jim. That means Dean has to chase us and be the one to decide to marry us. He already looked us up or well James Castiel Novak, good thing we had a fake paper trail.”

“This isn't my first rodeo Cas, I know. Just maybe for the first date I should be the one to see him please?”

Castiel gave his brother a look. “If he asks for a nightcap, would you say no?”

James pouted as he turned away, speaking volumes. Castiel sighed, feeling slightly guilty, and pulled his twin under the shower spray with him.

“How about inviting Sam out and throwing it out there to invite Dean along? This way you can meet him and having Sam there will keep you from being a brat and trying to have sex in public?”

Jimmy grinned excitedly, “Okay, but what would they both be interested in enough to get them to both go? It should also be something tied into whatever you learned about them at the bar. Show you cared about them and make Dean really fall faster, seeing that he’s being paid attention to.”

“Well, they both like beer.”

“I don't think we want Dean associating us with alcohol. We aren't drinking buddies, we’re the love of his life and his first marriage.”

“True.” Cas scrubbed his neck looking away thoughtfully, “Sam likes running but Dean doesn't. He also doesn't like what he calls rabbit food. They are competitive, and physically Dean is no slouch.”

After they were both thoroughly clean - with only a few lingering touches and kisses - they got out of the large shower and wrapped clean towels around themselves.

“I got it! And I am definitely the one who's gonna do it.” James ran to his laptop, looking up a location that could offer what he wanted.

Castiel watched him lovingly and ran his fingers through his twin’s wet hair as Jimmy's fingers danced around the keyboard. In moments Jimmy found what he needed and grabbed the phone they were using for this con, texting Sam asking when he and Dean were free. Once he got confirmation, he invited them out.

“Done and done. Now it's my turn to hook green eyes.” Jimmy grinned cheekily. 

“Just don't lose sight of what you need to do.” Castiel warned.

“Brother,” he gasped one hand on his chest, “what do you take me for?”

******  
Jimmy had invited the Winchesters to an indoor adventure park. Once the brothers arrived in Dean's car, Jimmy made sure to act like Castiel, pretending that he didn’t know how amazing she was, but complimented her nonetheless, making Dean’s chest puff up with pride. 

Once inside, Jimmy led them to the rock wall and the brothers reacted differently- Sam with excitement, and Dean with fear. James ended up taking Sam to get strapped up since Dean begged off and instead watched them from the ground, cheering them on. Sam and Jimmy had been climbing, having fun long enough to build up a sweat. 

Jimmy's feet planted on the ground as he jumped off the last bit of his climb down. Dean moved into his space under the guise of passing him a bottle of water. He guzzled it down, not realizing how dehydrated he was, but grateful to the green-eyed man.

“You looked good up there.” Dean complimented, eying him lecherously. 

“Were you checking out my butt?”

“Oh definitely, Cas.”

Jimmy smiled but Dean looked disappointed for some reason. James didn’t know what had happened - the green-eyed man continued to smile while looking at him - but something changed. Not wanting to lose him, Jimmy decided to keep him talking.

“So, what’s it gonna take for you to get up there?”

“What are you offering?”

Jimmy leaned in so they were sharing the same space, their noses touching.

“Something I know you’re gonna love.”

“Is that so Jimmy?” Dean grinned triumphantly while Jimmy tried to keep his dick from perking. With the harness on and basketball shorts he wouldn’t be able to hide his hardness.

“Show me what you got and I’ll make it worth it.” Jimmy flicked his tongue against Dean’s supple lips before the bow legged man turned, calling out for a staff member to strap him up.

Jimmy stood on the bottom, his arms crossed at his chest as he watched Dean climb higher and higher.

“This sucks Novak!” Dean yelled back, now seeing how high he was he stopped. 

“Views great from where I am Winchester!” Jim called back.

Sam landed with a grunt and jogged over from his wall to watch his brother. Dean had frozen in one spot, no longer moving.

“You got this Dean, just a few more feet!”

“Fuck you Sasquatch!” Dean yelled back, his hands clutching at the colored rocks, refusing to move.

“Dean if you wanna quit that’s okay, you’ll just have to take the punishment instead of the prize.” Jimmy yelled back, hoping Dean would focus on his teasing and not the height. 

“What’s the punishment?” Dean asked, still trying to not look down, his body pressed to that one spot.

“I’ll spank your ass red while you’re wearing green lace satin panties.”

The staff turned to stare at Jimmy, who was completely straight-faced, and Dean slipped off one of the grips.

“Son of a bitch! You’re a Goddamn menace Novak!”

Jimmy smiled as Dean kept climbing, his grumbling audible even from the ground.  
  
“I hope our flirting isn’t bothering you?” He asked the chuckling brother next to him.

“Nah, I like that there’s finally someone who can give it to Dean.” Jimmy turned and raised a brow at the younger man. Sam sputtered out a laugh, “you know what I meant. It doesn’t bother me James, I was actually hoping you two would hit it off.”

Jimmy smiled, “good ‘cause I kinda like him. He’s charming in a silly, nerdy, kinda way.”

“Oh, you have no idea and hey, maybe we can get him into a healthier lifestyle, you know? Join us on runs, maybe eat more greens?”

“We’ll see about the greens, but I doubt your brother will ever run unless he’s being chased by zombies.”  
  
James turned in time to see Dean reach the top and ring the bell. The duo cheered loudly for the elder Winchester, hooting and whistling, loud enough for everyone to hear and join in. The staff pulled on Dean’s rope to get him to drop in a dead hang since no one expected him to try and down climb on his own. When Dean touched the ground he quickly unstrapped himself from the rope and grabbed James in a tight hug.

“Where’s my damn reward?”

“Down the hall, now take off all your equipment, both of you.”

Once they were down to their normal clothes James thanked the staff and led them down a deserted staff hallway towards a pair of gray double doors. James opened the door and the brothers' eyes grew wide. It was an indoor arcade with lights flashing and sounds playing from every machine. It was too early for kids to be out of school so there were mostly adults there.

“Holy crap this is awesome!” Dean exclaimed as he looked around, realizing Jimmy led them to the back of the arcade thanks to the staff exit.

“James, I can’t believe you planned this. We gotta find a coin machine and get some change.” Sam said, still looking around taking everything in.

Jimmy pulled out two plastic cards from his shorts pockets. “No coins, no tokens, it’s all credit now and I filled you both up enough to last hours.”  
  
Sam hugged James tight before taking his card and running on the balls of his feet towards the basketball hoops.

“This is awesome Jimmy.”

James smiled at Dean’s sincerity. “You both deserve it, everyone should get to feel like a kid and... after everything you’ve both been through, I just wanted you guys to have some fun.”

“You’re special Jimmy.” Dean leaned forward and pressed an innocent kiss to his lips. “Come on, let me show you how to work an arcade.”

“What?

“Oh yeah, Sam and I are pros at working the system and getting the most tickets possible. Our Uncle Bobby, the one who took us in after Dad died, would take us to the arcade once a week. Once we realized the only decent prize toys were high-ticket items we started strategizing so we’d always get something top self and didn’t lose tickets on something dumb like a dancing game or the ones where you try and make a pile of coins fall. Sammy’s always been good at basketball and skeet shooting, so he’s probably there now beating it.” Dean turned his head looking around the aisles. “We are gonna find either a shooting game or, ha, there!”

Dean led them to a racing game and sat Jimmy in the bucket seat next to his. “Let’s race.”

Jimmy smiled at the absolute childlike exuberance on Dean’s face and ignored the way his own heart hammered in his chest every time bright green eyes met his. 

*******

For the following two months the twins continued to switch off so they both got equal time with Dean and Sam. For once, both twins actually liked one of their marks’ relatives and viewed him as a close friend to both. Even if Sam had no idea there were two of them, he never seemed to see either of them as anything but James Novak, his best friend and running partner. Dean on the other hand, was the strangest mark they’ve ever encountered. 

Dean seemed to always know when to call them Jimmy or Cas, but the twins chose not to worry about it. The first few times he had been wrong, he somehow realized it and got it right every time since. The brothers simply convinced themselves that he liked to use certain nicknames at certain times and it just happened to coincide with the right brother being there that day. The twins were enjoying dating Dean far too much to question any of the suspicious actions that would usually cause them to panic or pull out of a job. Not that that had ever happened, but they had a plan in place when they first started, just to be safe. Now though, they were too enchanted with dating Dean and coming home to each other to notice anything odd.

Castiel was enraptured at Dean’s slow, loving and drawn-out love making. The way the older man whispered compliments into his skin with each kiss, the way his midwest accent would appear everytime he called Cas “honey” or “sweetheart,” and he drew out their lovemaking for hours, having Castiel riding on the edge of orgasm until he exploded and floated in the space of semi-consciousness. How Cas would wake up with his body wiped clean and Dean kissing him and telling him how wonderful he was until he fell fast asleep wrapped in loving arms.  
  
Jimmy was enthralled by Dean’s rough and demanding handling of him. To the point where his usual method of acting bratty was unnecessary because Dean gave him exactly what he wanted without needing to push. Riding the line between pleasure and pain, Dean would spank his ass or hold his throat until Jimmy was nearly gasping as Dean pounded him from behind. The beautiful growls in his ear as Dean lovingly called him a brat or pet before telling him he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. How Dean could keep going even after Jimmy came and not stop until Jimmy was screaming as he orgasmed dry after hours of intense play. They ended with aftercare in a warm, scented, bubble bath as Dean sat behind him, cleaning him with a loofah.  
  
So when Sam invited “James” over to his house with Dean to meet Ruby, the twins had fought over who got to go; they literally broke an end table with their tousling. In the end, Cas had won and even argued that since Jimmy had gone hiking with Sam and cruising in Baby with Dean, it was his turn.

Hours later when Castiel was sitting in the living room with Ruby and Dean, he regretted his win. Ruby was a beautiful young woman with dark hair that fell past her shoulders and dark eyes that matched her dark attitude. Since they got there she had been making snide remarks to and about Dean, and Castiel was getting fed up. Dean, for his part, gave as good as he got, but Cas had gotten very good at reading the older man in the past two months and the woman was grating on him.

“So, what is it that you do again James?” Even her voice was grating and Cas fought to not react.

“I translate and write textbooks.” It was a job that the brothers had decided on when they first started being conmen. It was boring, it made use of their multiple languages, no one knew anything about it, and was impossible to verify.

“Sounds boring.” She sneered.

“Only if you don’t like to learn. Sam and I greatly enjoy discussing academia,” he shot back before sipping his drink. He really wished Sam would finish in the kitchen so they could eat and leave.

A sly smile stretched across her red lips, “oh yeah Sam talks about you all the time. James is so smart, James is so fit, James has this great recipe for eggplant parm.”

“Is that what he’s making? Maybe I should go see if he requires assistance.” 

Before Castiel could get up Dean gripped his hand while Ruby shook her head and lifted her hand as though she could block him from walking around her chair to the kitchen door.

“Oh don’t worry, he’s got everything handled. You already missed your chance with the superior Winchester.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Dean’s voice dropped dangerously as he glared at her.

“Oh just that since James here already turned Sam down, now that he’s seen what a fuck up you are he shouldn’t try and make a move on Sam.”

“Firstly, Dean is not a fuck up, he’s an exceptionally talented, hardworking and intelligent man. Secondly, Sam never hit on me. He's straight and I’m just rusty with people and he was rusty in how to make friends.”

“Why’s this the first time I’m hearing of this?”

Castiel looked at Dean fondly, “because we both knew you’d make fun of him for life. He was still a little sensitive about it and we wanted to wait until a time where he was more thick skinned to be able to withstand your brotherly teasing. It wasn’t maliciously done against you, just protecting Sam.”

Dean gave him a calculating look but Castiel let it go once Sam showed up and called everyone to the dinner table. If he thought it was uncomfortable in the living room, it was worse in the dining room. Castiel was beginning to see the merit in Dean’s argument that they should have skipped dinner with Sam and have sex instead.

They walked in and took their seats and Castiel made sure to sit beside Dean so that Ruby was in front of him. It wouldn’t keep Ruby and Dean from interacting, but he hoped it helped the older man to get a small reprieve from her viciousness. As everyone filled their plates and bit into the warm and spice-enriched food, the compliments and moans of appreciation filled the air. Sam blushed shyly as everyone was quick to tell him how wonderful it all was. Even Dean, who usually made a big show of eating vegetables, complimented his brother on the well made dishes but still joked: 

“It’d be better with some bacon though.” Dean sent a cheeky wink over to his brother, who rolled his eyes good humoredly.

“Sam worked hard on dinner, on planning and preparing a meal that's healthy and tasty.” Ruby sneered at Dean before touching Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Dean never appreciates what you do for him.” She stage-whispered, knowing everyone heard her.

“Sam knows I’m joking and I appreciate him. You need to lay off, you Hell Bitch!”

Sam glared at his brother as he slammed a hand down on the oak table with a smack. “Dean! Don’t speak to Ruby like that.”

The older Winchester grumbled into a forkful of food as everyone ate. Ruby smiled vindictively as she rubbed Sam’s back, her dark eyes set on Dean.

“He can’t help it Sam. It kills him that we’ve found each other and are so happy.”

“Bull, all I’ve ever wanted was for Sam to be happy.”

“And yet, everytime Sam tried to get away from you, you wouldn’t let him. Face it Dean-O, you’ve always needed Sam more than he’s needed you and it kills you everytime he tries to live his own life. Moving to Cali for Stanford,” she lifted a manicured finger to count, “you moved too, even made him live with you and drop out of the dorms. Graduated and wanted his own place, you made him move in with you again. He finds this place and you moved into a mansion just down the road.”

Castiel watched helplessly as Dean struggled to come up with a comeback. He knew Dean had so much internal baggage that Dean believed Ruby’s barbs were most likely facts given to her by Sam. The conversation was so quick Castiel just couldn’t seem to jump in and defend his boyfriend.

“I mean fuck, Sam makes a running buddy and you end up being butt buddies with the guy.”

“Ruby!” 

Sam turned to her but she shook her head, looking apologetic and perfectly playing the part of a girlfriend simply defending her love. “I’m sorry Sam, I just hate seeing you used. Dean takes everything from you then claims it’s for your own good when really he just doesn’t trust you.”

“Okay that’s enough!” Dean threw his fork and knife down, the metal utensils clanging against the glass plate. “I’m not gonna sit here and listen to bullshit.”

“Oh like it’s bullshit that you wouldn’t let him be part owner of your shop, even though he used the last of his inheritance to help you open it? Meanwhile, you’re sitting on a goldmine.”

“Sam, what kind of crap have you been spreading?” Dean accused his brother.

“I haven’t spread anything Dean, but while we’re already on the subject, why can’t I be a partner in the shop?”

Dean ran a hand through his short locks, gripping it in frustration. “I already told you, ‘cause if the shop fails I don’t want you to get dragged down with me. I already paid you back everything you loaned me with interest. Just let it go already.”

“It was never a loan, I wanted to be part of the family business. But maybe you don’t trust me to know how to handle a business even though you’re always claiming I’m a genius.”

“It’s not about you Sammy, it’s about me. That demon whore’s got everything all turned around.”

Sam jumped up, his chair falling back with a thud, “I told you to watch your fucking mouth when you talk about her!”

During the ensuing argument Castiel followed Ruby back into the kitchen; his hands itched to smite her like the warrior angel he was named after. He glowered, seeing her at the counter pouring a drink, chuckling to herself as the raised voices of the angry brothers could be heard through the door. She turned and startled, seeing him blocking the door. He knew his normal poker face had fallen and the fire in his eyes was on display.

“I know exactly what you’re doing, and it won’t work. You can pull whatever meager strings you find to make them argue, but they’ll always bounce back. They’re brothers, and they love each other, while you’re nothing but a parasite. If you think I’m going to sit back while you come and hurt people I care about, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“What, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She laughed condescendingly as she swallowed her entire drink in one gulp.

“Oh please,” he rolled his eyes, “you’re too obvious. You’re trying to break them apart. Which is stupid, because even if you ever did succeed - which you won’t - you’d still get nothing.”

“Sam’s the lawyer, he’s in charge of the will.” Ruby gave him a contemptuous smile, no longer pretending.

“There’s plenty of lawyers, Dean would just change it and you’d get nothing. Hell, he could add in that Sam could get everything only if he cuts ties with you, but again it will never get to that.” 

He stalked over to her, stopping so close to her she had to lean backwards on the counter so they didn’t touch.

“Because I will never let you come and break up this family. Now, unless you want me to point out to Sam how you’ve been playing him and trying to suck him dry, you’ll leave. Right now, tonight, and make sure Sam can’t throw the blame on Dean. Because if you don’t, I’ll do far worse to you than you can ever imagine.”

“Why would he believe you over me, his girlfriend?”

He lifted his hand, counting and raising a finger for every point. “I’m his best friend, I’m his brother's boyfriend, I have no reason to lie, and most importantly, I’ll point out the needle marks between your fingers.” He smiled at the look of fear on her face before she brought her hands to her chest.

“And you better hope to God you’ve never given him anything, or Hell itself won’t have your demonic ass when I’m through with it.” He growled at her, not swayed at all by the tears welling in her eyes.

“Okay…. okay. I’ll leave tonight.”

Castiel turned, leaving her, and when he swung the door open he found Dean and Sam just outside. He and Dean stared at each other in silence, neither reacting as Sam stomped into the kitchen - but not before making sure to give Castiel’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze on his way in. The sounds of yelling could be heard through the door and Cas wondered why he or Ruby hadn't noticed when the brothers had stopped fighting.

“Dean, I am so sor-“

“Move in with me.”

“What?”

“Move in with me.”

“Okay.” Castiel refused to acknowledge how much he was looking forward to waking up every morning to those loving peridot eyes.

*******

Moving in together had been a simple and straightforward process. Jimmy brought Dean to a storage unit he and his brother had rented and filled when they first got to California. Of course, he made sure to not let Dean know all the furniture and boxes were garbage that held no value, sentimental or otherwise. But, due to past experience, the twins knew it was easier to move in with their mark and not raise suspicion if there was a day where they went through the twins’ belongings and threw most out, showing their mark how much he meant to them and making it seem as though they were actually going to share the richer man’s home equally.

The green-eyed man had looked around the storage unit with a frown but didn’t say anything and had actually convinced Jimmy to not bring anything. The younger man put up a token protest, claiming he didn’t want Dean to spend money on him. To any other mark that would have been a lie, but Jimmy found himself hesitant to take from Dean. 

Dean didn’t mind and instead made sure his mansion was comfortable for Jimmy. There was space made in the large walk in closet for them both, big enough to be its own separate room. There were carved out closet spaces and empty hangers ready for clothing, drawers for jewelry organized by body placement, a full-length tailor mirror facing the small raised stage at the end of the closet; Jimmy couldn’t help but make references to The Princess Diaries when he saw it. The older man also had two rooms on the west side of the mansion emptied out and told Jimmy to do whatever he pleased with both.

Jimmy was so grateful he pulled Dean into a searing kiss before running to the master bedroom, yelling over his shoulder that Dean deserved a special treat for being the best Papi. Dean grinned salaciously before following his boyfriend into the room. Jimmy, already naked and hard, had his arms inside the latex Bolero straitjacket, his eyes downcast as he spoke demurely.

“Will you buckle me in? _Por favor, Papi?_ ” Jimmy’s bright blue eyes peered through thick, dark lashes as his tongue rolled in perfect Spanish pronunciation, teasing his accent-kink-having boyfriend.

“You sure? We never really used it.” Dean asked, wanting consent even though his pants were far too tight in the front now from how sexy Jimmy looked and sounded.

“I want to do this for you, but I know you’ll make it good for me too. Now, let’s have some fun and come play with your toy.”

Jimmy turned his back, bidding Dean to strap him in from the collar to the arm wraps that wrapped around his naked waist. Dean spun his boyfriend around, enjoying the trust that his boyfriend had that Dean would take care of him and how Jimmy had to rely completely on him. The latex shined under the overhead lights above them and Jimmy’s chest was exposed, his arms crossed around his waist. A silver hoop hung from the black collar that laid on his neck, attached to the part of the straightjacket that covered his shoulders and collarbone. Jimmy’s brown birthmark next to his left nipple tempted the older man so he gave into desire and latched onto it, eliciting pleasured moans from the trapped man.

Dean laid Jimmy down on the soft memory foam before pulling the other’s body around towards the edge. Jimmy’s head now hung off of the bed, his eyes glazed over as he opened his mouth wide in an offering of quiet subjugation. Dean groaned at seeing his lover willing and ready, before quickly undressing, leaving himself bare with his own dick bobbing in the air, a bead of pre-come glistening at the fierce purple head.

Dean stood over Jimmy’s face, bending his knees so his hard cock slid into the warm and waiting mouth. The older man wasted no time setting a punishing pace as his younger lover laid there, his throat relaxed under the onslaught. Jimmy’s drool and Dean’s precome filled the blue-eyed man's mouth but he swallowed it all down, throat contracting around Dean’s girth, making the Winchester moan.

Leaning forward, his hands on either side of Jimmy’s hips, Dean mouthed at Jimmy’s dick, his tongue sliding along the pulsing veins, flicking at the dripping head, before finally taking the twitching cock into his hot mouth.

James moaned wantonly, his hips straining to lift, seeking the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. Dean held him down though, freckled hips snapping forward while sucking him hard, forcing Jimmy’s first orgasm out of him.

Dean swallowed the mouth full of come, licking his plush lips clean. A soft kiss was placed on Jimmy’s inner thigh before Dean stood back up, his hand finding his lover’s neck as he held it firmly, cutting off James’ ability to swallow. 

“Look at you, making such a mess. My dirty little brat.” Dean’s rasped as green eyes watched the bubbles of liquid overflow from between Jimmy’s mouth and his own shaft.

Dean smiled serenely as he leaned forward to slide a finger into Jimmy’s foreskin. James whimpered as his already sensitive cock began to fill and twitch. Dean moved his finger around, stretching the foreskin from the sensitive inside until the head, now red and spurting clear precome, could be seen. 

The bound man was trapped in the jacket and struggled to move his arms. His beautiful blue eyes rolled towards the back of his head as he shook with another forced orgasm, his gagged mouth unable to yell out in pleasure with Dean slowly rolling tan, freckled hips face fucking him. 

“Two.” Dean murmured before finally pulling out of his boyfriend’s mouth, letting him breathe gulps of air.

“ _Ay coño._ ” Jimmy gasped, his face wet with tears - among other things - his lips bright red and abused.

“Want to keep going?” Dean asked.

He gasped in response, “yes _Papi, tan bueno._ ”

Winchester allowed the bound man to catch his breath and collect himself before picking him up by the straightjacket, throwing him stomach-down onto the middle of the bed. Novak turned his head before he face-planted onto the soft burgundy comforter. Grabbing him roughly, Dean pulled Jimmy’s hips up, his large hands spreading the soft mounds that were James’ cheeks. 

Dean groaned at the sight before him, the tight, pink hole winking at him, Jimmy’s half-filled cock swinging underneath, and a thin strand of come connecting the cock to the darkening comforter. With a hungry sound Dean dove in, his tongue licking into his boyfriend’s hole with reckless abandon, the tip of his sinful tongue flicking around the opening before diving in again, making Jimmy’s hole sloppy with spit. 

Jim moaned and struggled against his bonds, wanting to pull away and push Dean’s heads closer all at once, but he could do nothing but lay there, completely at the mercy of his boyfriend. The familiar tightening of his lower belly gave way to a cry of pleasure and pain as he shook through another orgasm.

Dean slid a finger into the slobbery, quivering hole, barely brushing over the prostate, making Jimmy whimper. “My good baby boy. See, you don’t have to act like a brat to get your way. I’ll always give you what you need.”

“ _Gracias Papi, me tratas tan bueno_.” 

Dean’s finger made more contact with the prostate, causing Jim to let out a high pitched moan. “Daddy will always take care of his bratty baby boy. ‘Cause I love you and I’m proud of you. You said what you wanted without acting out or any hints or games. This is why you’re being rewarded. I’m honored that you wanted to please me, but just speaking up and saying what you want pleases me.”

Dean sighed as Jim came with a guttural cry, “I wanted to draw it out, maybe break our record, but you had a long day and were such a good boy, you should have Daddy’s load.”

James gasped, his face pressed into the comforter. “Thank you Papi, so…. so good to me. _Amor mío, me tratas como un tesoro_.”

Dean rubbed his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back until Jimmy breathed in sync with the motions. “Where you want it baby?”

“Inside me, come inside me. Please fill me up. _Quiero sentirte_.”

Dean unbuckled the straps, freeing Jimmy from the jacket. After turning him onto his back, Dean smiled down at him, his body flushed and sweaty. “My beautiful boy.”

After his orgasms, Jimmy’s now relaxed and pliant body was nearly folded when Dean began fucking into him at a brutal pace, James’ knees drawn up under his armpits as Dean thrusted down into his gaping hole. Knowing without being told why his lover chose this position, Jimmy sucked the head of his own dick into his mouth, the taste of his own come exciting Jimmy as much as the view excited Dean. Before they knew it they both exploded, Jimmy’s channel filling with Dean’s release as his own mouth swallowed his cry and the dribbles of come from his overused cock. 

Dean placed soft kisses all over the overly-sensitive man and rubbed his boyfriend’s sore muscles as Jimmy passed out in a state of euphoric bliss.

******

The twins took no time in deciding how they wanted to decorate their private rooms and what they wanted to use it for. Jimmy chose to make his into a private art room, splashes of colored graffiti painted the walls, a chair and a spinning pottery table tucked into the back corner, purely due to Dean’s urging to reenact the scene from “Ghost.” A music system with speakers had been installed so Jimmy could listen to music while he created. And, canvases big and small were leaned up against every wall, most already filled with a familiar freckled face and a blue eyed man. Jimmy’s muses, even if no one knew he wasn’t actually drawing himself.

Castiel’s room turned into a relaxing study filled with real wood bookcases that housed everything from first editions to well-loved and worn classics. A soft, plush chair sat near the curved window, tucked next to a small table that held his tea tray. An antique gramophone played soft classical music that allowed him to further escape into his readings. Even Dean would sit with him and they would spend an entire evening in comfortable silence, their imaginations taking them to exotic lands but their bodies still touching and grounded.

However, no matter how comforting the rooms were, the twins never left their true treasures in Dean’s house. The mini mansion they chose to rent was a longer walk from Dean’s but it was worth it because the side streets and alleyways made it impossible to be followed by car, which meant the twins had an easy time of switching places, but also of bringing their gifts home. In the master bedroom, on a shelf above the California King, sat the most precious gifts the brothers had. Never before had gifts from a mark been so meaningful that the twins would decide to keep it close instead of pawning them. Even the cat Inias got them was left behind. These, however, were prized heirlooms as far as the twins were concerned, not that they would ever speak of it out loud. No, they just silently added to the shelf as the weeks turned to months.

An apple murex seashell that Dean found on the beach when he took Jimmy to swim in the ocean, after finding out how much he missed swimming. A rounded glass jar of organic honey with a wooden dipper that Dean has bought the day he took Castiel upstate to a bee farm. There was a photo booth strip with pictures of Dean and Jimmy kissing at a carnival, a wine bottle from a vineyard where Cas and Dean made their own wine, a vase of ombré pink flower petals, a tough mudder medal, as well as a few souvenir tickets. 

The one very special item of the twins' time with Dean that stayed in his large mansion, though, was a special blend of tea leaves from “Tea ‘rific,” a lovely tea shop Jimmy found and brought the brothers to. Dean hadn’t been excited over the tea lunch but once the owner, Rowena, introduced herself, leading Sam to become tongue-tied and Jimmy to smile gleefully at his tall friend and the beautiful redhead, Dean realized the plan and stopped complaining. The new couple had been dating for a month already and the twins were thrilled every time Sam gushed over the lovely Scottish woman with the sharp tongue and quick wit. The twins' friendship with Sam, their protectiveness, and now introducing him to a woman he could actually love was enough to cement things for Dean. It was the turning point in their relationship, and where everything fell apart. 

Castiel was alone in the mansion, Dean having gone to work already, and Jimmy was back at their rental. He was re-reading a beloved story from Neil Gaiman, losing himself to the fantastical world and exciting plot until a ringing phone brought him back to reality. He frowned, looking at his phone’s dark screen sitting next to his tea tray before he realized the sound was coming from Dean’s office. The shrill ringing continued, so he put his book down and jogged over, answering the call.

“Hello, Winchester residence.”

“Hey it’s Rufus, who's this, the boyfriend?”

“Uh, yes sir.” Castiel wasn’t sure why he was showing deference to the stranger but assumed it was because he sounded like a curmudgeonly old man; Dean seemed to have many of those in his life.

“Well at least you’re polite. Look, I need you to take a message down for him. I found a part he needed for the ‘57 Bel Air. I’m heading to Bobby’s now to leave it there, but I have the numbers.”

“Let me just get a pen.” Cas opened some drawers, finding a pen but also a small wooden box designed to look like a tree stump. Ignoring the box, he took down Rufus’ message and said his goodbyes.

He closed the drawer and took a step, determined to leave the room and ignore what he saw. His resolve lasted for one more second before he spun around and nearly pulled the entire drawer out of the desk in his hurry to grab the box and open it. He gasped, seeing the ring inside. It had a polished silver base with an overlay of metal lines crossing over it and a beautiful intricate bee sitting on top of the lines. It was a bee sitting on a honeycomb, and looking at the inside he realized it wasn’t just silver or metal but tungsten. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the most perfect engagement ring he had ever gotten.

The reminder of how many rings he had been given and that this was a hustle crashed over him like a bucket of ice water. The ring was exquisite but was obviously based completely on Castiel and what he loved. Jimmy appreciated bees for their contribution to the world and because Castiel loved them so much, but he wouldn’t care about the ring. Even though he had never spoken aloud about his feelings for Dean, Castiel knew he had fallen for the green-eyed man. He dropped to the floor behind the desk and cried, his shoulders shaking with the strength of his pain. 

He loved Dean, he wanted to marry him; he wanted to wear this ring and be proud to belong to the other man. Regardless of what Jimmy thought, Castiel had been honest about Balthazar, he didn’t love the Frenchman and Cas knew there was no real love from Zar because he never knew the twins. Dean was different. He knew Castiel and he knew what Cas loved and he knew Cas’ interests. What Castiel felt for Dean was nothing like he felt for anyone - save Jimmy - but he could never have Dean, no matter how much his heart and soul demanded otherwise. 

Once he calmed himself he put everything away and wiped the tears from his eyes. He would just not say anything to his brother. He couldn't and wouldn’t ever give Jimmy a reason to question his love and devotion. The brothers were eternal and Castiel would just have to convince himself that that was enough. He turned and left the room, missing the red blinking light in the corner of the ceiling.

*****

Days later, Jimmy was alone in the mansion finishing a new art piece involving soft watercolors. This one was for his brother, who had seemed more withdrawn lately. Dean had left early in the morning, gushing over his house building plans and having a team rush to finish it. Jimmy had no idea why Dean would want a new home but he refused to think about it, knowing it would make the switch-offs with his brother that much harder, but also because he hated the guilt that ate at him thinking of Dean spending his hard-earned money on them. Finishing the piece, he looked around for a cloth to put over it so he could leave it in Cas’ study. He frowned, not seeing any before remembering Dean had some in the garage. Jimmy knew his boyfriend wouldn’t mind and decided to head downstairs to see if there was a spare he could borrow.

The garage was empty without Baby sitting in her place of honor, but it made it that much easier to spot the beige cloths rumpled in the corner. Jimmy grabbed one and turned to leave before his eyes caught on a strange-looking rock. Upon further inspection he realized it was a natural geode that had been refurbished into a ring box. He opened it slowly, taking care to not pull the delicate hinge from the rock base. Inside the hollowed geode, laying on a satin cloth, was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. It was black metal with a koa wood tri inlay surrounding a flowing blue opal middle section that perfectly resembled underwater waves.

Tears welled in his eyes as he plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto his finger. Never in his life had he been given a ring that not only physically fit him perfectly but also his personality. It wasn’t flashy, but it was unique to him and his interests, the colors blending together so perfectly it nearly inspired him to start a new art piece, though he doubted he’d ever get the colors to work this well. His heart beat rapidly with excitement, Dean loved him. Dean wanted to marry him. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted to call Castiel and celebrate.

Like a head-first dive in the Arctic, Jimmy was brought back to reality. This ring was designed for him, not Cas. This whole thing was a work to get Dean to marry them so they could take his money. True, they hadn’t really been doing anything the last few months to get money out of the other man but regardless, the relationship was fake. Dean didn’t even know they were twins.

“Oh fuck!” Jimmy fell to his knees, crying at the unfairness.

He loved Dean and Castiel, why couldn’t he have them both? Why couldn’t he finally get what he wanted? But he knew the answer already, no one wanted to fall in love with twins. It was fine to have a kink or a one night stand, but the twins would never be loved and respected, especially once their own relationship to each other came to light. With a heavy heart and shaking hands he pulled the ring off his finger and placed it back in the box. He needed to get out of there and go see Castiel. He couldn’t lie about his feelings anymore, but he also couldn’t keep up the fake relationship with Dean either. As he ran out, the red light in the corner flicked off.

Hours later found the twins holding each other in a comforting embrace, both their faces stained with tear tracks, their eyes red, while the mood in the room was weighed down with somber hopelessness.

“I don’t think either of us can make it another year.” Castiel spoke in a hushed tone, the room already quiet with mourning that felt wrong to break.

Castiel had been shocked when Jimmy ran into their room, loudly explaining how he found the ring and realized he’s in love with Dean. The brothers had admitted their feelings and apologized for hiding it from the other, and Castiel even admitted he found the ring days ago but pushed his feelings aside. They had a good long cry over it but now that the flood of tears has dried, Castiel knew they needed to end things.

“He’ll never accept us.” He whispered.

“He’ll never forgive us. We should just go.” Jimmy murmured into his brother's shoulder. He couldn’t bear to see the heartbreak on his twin’s face, knowing it’s exactly how he looked.

With a heavy heart, Castiel pulled his notebook close and began to write, reading it aloud so his brother could add in anything: 

_Dear Dean,_  
_It is with a heavy heart that I must say goodbye. I know this must come as a shock but it is for the best. You are a wonderful man, smart, caring, charming, funny, compassionate, righteous and altogether amazing. There is no doubt that you will find someone as magnificent as yourself and have a fantastic life. I’m not the one for you. I know that it’ll be hard to accept at first, but it’s true. You deserve better and you’ll find better. Please don’t look for me - by the time you read this letter, I’ll have already been gone. Thank you for loving me. I only wish I could love you as you deserve._

_With Love always,_  
James Castiel

Jimmy signed in front of Castiel’s name, neither caring that they had different handwriting flairs while signing their names that will now be noticeable. This was the one chance they both had to say goodbye. 

Knowing that Dean was still out, they both headed back and left the letter on the table beside the front door. There was a clay bowl that Jimmy had made where Dean and Sam would throw their keys whenever they walked in. The twins knew Dean would see it and realize it was over. After a moment’s hesitation, the twins agreed to leave everything there. It was all bought with Dean’s money and he was no longer a mark for them to use. 

With heavy hearts they left without looking around, instead going straight back to the rented mini mansion. They needed to pack and leave California as quickly as possible. Knowing Dean may check flights out of the state, Castiel voiced how they should buy a used car with cash and drive out of state before boarding a plane. 

Jimmy agreed, more out of trust in his twin than actually paying attention. His eyes were scanning the shelf above their bed, looking at each item and getting lost in the memories they held. He took a shaky breath as he tried to fight back the tears. 

“I don’t want us to leave here... leave him, but I know we can never stay.”

Castiel walked over, his hands cradling his brother’s face as they shared a kiss. “I promise you Jimmy, we’ll always be together.”

“I don’t want to be alone Cas.”

“You’ll never be alone.” He pressed a harder kiss to his twin's pale pink lips, “never Jim. You’ll always have me.”

The kisses grew harder and needier, causing Jimmy to whine into his brother's mouth as Castiel sucked on his tongue. They fell back on the bed, Castiel’s hands fumbling with Jim’s pants until he finally got it open and reached in to grip his growing hardness. The bedroom door was thrown open, banging against the wall as both brothers jumped up in surprise. Dean stood in the doorway, the hall light shining behind him through his sandy-colored hair, making him look like he had a halo.

“Why? Why did you leave? Seriously, was I that bad of a boyfriend that I drove you both away?”

The twins were shocked but Dean didn't seem shocked at all. Distressed, sure, but not at finding the brothers in a sexual embrace.

“What the fuck Dean!” Jimmy yelled out as he pushed Castiel away and zipped his pants back up. “How did you find us?”

“How did you know we were twins? You said both, you knew there were two of us?” Castiel asked.

“Hold up, how long have you known that?” Jimmy shrieked.

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling to himself, “Charlie was right, I should have come clean earlier.”

“I knew you were twins pretty much since I met Cas at the bar. I knew you both planned to play me, but I also know that neither of you ever did. Plus, seeing how much you both cared and looked after Sammy,” he shrugged helplessly, “it just proved that you guys were good and I let myself fall for you. Both of you.”

“So, the ring?” Jimmy asked, his voice full with hope, though part of him fought to still be cautious.

“For both of you. I didn't expect you guys would find both of them but yeah, I want to marry you both.”

“That’s not legal.” Castiel pouted.

“Neither is marrying multiple men and having an accidental death at your one year anniversary, after stealing several hundred thousand bucks.” Dean shot back with a smirk.

“So you knew everything about us?” Jimmy asked, his stomach dropping at the embarrassment of the man he loved knowing the truth.

“No, just enough to know to keep an eye on you. I thought maybe you guys were after Sam but,” he shrugged, “I don’t know. I just fell for you guys. You never tried to steal from me, you never took money. Hell, you even left everything I bought for you at the mansion.”

Dean looked at the shelf above their bed and smiled, seeing the framed photos of his dates with them and the gifts he’d given them. “I think you guys feel just as strongly for me as I feel for you. Am I wrong?”

“No, no you're not wrong.” Castiel smiled tearfully.

“What happens now?” Jimmy asked as he envisioned his ring back on his finger and what his brother's ring must look like.

“I’d really like it if we could go home now.” Dean smiled at them and then helped them to pack the few meager belongings they had along with their cherished shelf items. 

They filled up the Impala's trunk and all three sat up front on her bench seat. Dean drove them far out of town, away from the mansions and the city, past the freeway and through large oak trees, through a metal gate and up a paved driveway until they stopped at a beautiful country manor. It had a brick facade and a dark sloping roof that housed a small sitting space right outside the upper floors, tucked in the windows. There was a beautiful backyard garden with large flowers, wild grass and butterflies flying around. 

“Dean, what is this?” Jimmy asked in wonderment.

“I told you, I was building our dream house. There's even space further out back for Cas to get some bees, and the basement was converted into an underground swimming pool.” 

He called them over as he opened the front door letting them inside the open foyer. The twins looked around in amazement. The walls were covered in Jimmy’s paintings and photos of the couples’ dates. Dean showed them to the different rooms, pointing out things in each that might interest one or both of the brothers. The soft, large sectional couches in the living room that can house three fully grown men cuddling, the large hidden television, the mud room that lead out to the path outside that could be good for jogging. 

The large luxurious kitchen had dark wood cabinets, rounded archways, granite countertops, and new kitchen appliances already sitting and waiting to be used. Both twins knew this was Dean’s room - they were not culinarily skilled - but the soft chairs tucked next to the island signaled Dean’s willingness to have them around while he cooked. The guest bedrooms were clean and organized, ready for Sam or anyone to visit, even the beds being long enough for taller friends and family to rest comfortably. The master bedroom was painted in calm earth tones, an Alaska King sized bed pressed against the wall, leaving three sides free for easy movements. The ensuite bathroom matched the bedroom in color tones but had a marble countertop with three sinks. A large glass shower with a seating bench caused Jimmy to wiggle his brows playfully, but when Dean pointed out the industrial pump-top bottle of lube already inside, the trio laughed in delight. 

Jimmy’s and Castiel’s personal hobby spaces had been moved over. Castiel’s study now faced the wilder garden area that Dean has indicated Cas’ future bee hives could go. Jimmy’s art room faced the more organized garden area with a stone koi pond that could easily be seen from the window. Dean also pointed out how instead of sound proofing the rooms, the walls were designed to muffle large noises so both could blast music without disturbing anyone.

After the tour, Dean led them back to the car to bring in their box of momentos and suitcases. After leaving everything in the foyer, he had them all take a seat on the large sectional couch. Castiel smiled, seeing the large window facing the wild garden in the backyard, but still had black out shades to protect them from the morning light if they found themselves asleep in the living room. Dean truly had thought of all three of them.

“Dean, how did you know about us? We’ve always been so careful.”

“I have two friends we grew up with who are actual geniuses. Charlie and Ash are head of my IT and Security team. They flagged you guys early on when you were jogging with Sam. Tapped into traffic cameras to see where you lived, looked up the name you used for the rental, then found the cruise ship that had left port the same night Emmanuel Allen-Roche died in a boating accident. They’re really good at finding out the truth.”

“This is literally why we never went after anyone ridiculously wealthy. Billionaires equal getting flagged by an amazing security team.” Jimmy pouted.

Dean just chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s pouty lips. “I wanna try and start fresh. Why don’t you guys give me your story. Your real story.”

“Don’t you know it already?” Jimmy raised a brow in challenge. 

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, “I know a bit, but only ‘cause I knew you were hustlers. I didn’t want or ask for your backstory. At least not from someone else.”

The twins nodded in understanding before Castiel started: “The part about us being Russian orphans was true. I’m Castiel Misha Krushnic and Jimmy is James Dmitri Krushnic. We’re from a very small village in Northeast Russia, and our parents died when we were young. It was a very bad winter and they had left with some other parents to try and bring back food and supplies. They never made it off the highway.”

“I’m so sorry, that’s… that’s awful.” Dean's heart broke for the two boys.

“Thank you, but we’re okay now. After that, the neighbor we were staying with sent us to an orphanage.” Jimmy explained. “Before you get mad, you have to understand no one could take us in; there just wasn’t enough food or supplies. Honestly, the weeks we stayed there was a sacrifice that we were grateful for.”

“What we told you about it being a Church-run orphanage and us discovering we were gay was true.” Castiel added.

“Really, most of what we told you was true.”

“The orphanage didn’t know we were gay and we kept it and our relationship a secret as best we could until we aged out. Once we were on our own, we discovered older men were attracted to us, so we decided to use them. We did it for years but after some dangerous situations with politically powerful men, we realized we needed to end each con with faking our death.”

“While also keeping the whole twin thing a secret. We couldn’t allow anyone to hold one of us hostage or anything.” Jimmy added.

“Has that ever happened?” Dean's face had gone pale as he thought about his wonderful boyfriends’ lives being threatened by unknown criminals.

“It was a learning experience.” Jimmy pressed a kiss to the older man’s head, not wanting Dean to worry over something so far in their past. “It’s why we have the rules we have. To protect ourselves and each other.”

“Yeah well, I’m here now and I’ll protect you both.” Dean pouted angrily, making his dimples of discontent appear as both twins just looked at him with soft, fond expressions.

“Does Sam know?” Castiel asked, his eyes focused on his clasped hands.

“Ash and I didn’t think Sam could keep a straight face if he knew the truth, so no. But if we’re gonna do this, we all need to come clean.”

“We?” Jimmy looked at his twin.

“We, as in all three of us, I’ve been lying to him too. I’m sure he’s also not gonna be thrilled I run background checks on everyone he meets.”

“That mean you did one on Ruby and Rowena?” Jimmy grinned playfully.

“Yup! The addict thing for Ruby didn’t show up, but now Charlie and Ash know to look deeper when it comes to certain people. Rowena was clean though, except for the activism arrests she told us about.”

“Do you think he’ll forgive us? Me and Jimmy?”

“He’ll be mad, but yeah. You’re his friends, you brought Rowena into his life, plus his big brother’s in love with you both, so yeah, he’ll forgive you.” 

Using his elbow against the back of the couch, Jimmy rested his jaw against his fist. His blue eyes looking over his blond boyfriend, neigh one of his fiancés.

“I gotta ask, you’ve had us separate and - while I can’t speak for Cas you’ve definitely been the best non-related sexual partner I’ve ever had - how are you gonna handle us both?”

Castiel nodded his head as he eyed Dean contemplatively. “That is a good question, especially since all the furniture in the house is built for multiple large bodies. I’d imagine you’ve made plans.”

Dean gave the twins a charming smile that made both of their hearts miss a beat. “I may have thought about it once or twice.”

“During switch offs we’d have to suck each other off after relaying what you did to one of us. You seemed to figure out our needs very well.” 

“Yeah, how is that?” Jimmy asked, “I mean the first time we slept together you just let me come again and again, you didn’t even try to edge me.” 

“You just didn’t strike me as someone who has Cas’ patience or his need to follow orders. Honestly, I thought there was no better way to handle you then giving you what you want until it was just too much.”

Jimmy's eyes glazed over dreamily as he remembered the first time Dean took him apart. The other two men chuckled knowing exactly where his mind went.

“What I’m still having trouble with though is how you two make it work? I get the marriages help ‘cause then you’ll have a Top but as far as denial and extended play, how do you both handle that when it’s just you two?” Dean asked, genuinely curious.

“That’s simple,” Castiel answered, “we don’t. If we’re focusing on both of us and not just taking turns, then we won’t hold back and just come.”

Dean couldn’t help the snort that escaped him, “so you just give in to what Jimmy wants?”

Castiel shrugged lazily, “I can’t say no to that face.” 

Jimmy gave them both a triumphant grin, making the pair smirk.

“Brat.” 

“ _Me amas_.” Jimmy winked at Dean, knowing how to tease and turn the older man on. He placed one hand on both of his fiancés’ knees, his hands rubbing their legs and moving ever so slightly higher.

Dean reached out and held Jimmy’s face with one hand, leaning in close enough to nearly touch but stopped just a hair's breadth away. Jimmy whimpered, wanting to close the distance but knew to stay still. He didn’t know what to expect, but he was excited to find out.

“Jimmy, give your brother a kiss.” Dean’s breath danced over Jimmy's lips, making his skin tingle with unresolved want.

Jimmy nearly caused Castiel to fall off the couch as he threw himself onto his twin’s lap and kissed Cas hungrily. The twins moaned into each other’s mouth as their tongues slid against each other in an all too familiar dance. Before they could get lost in each other Castiel pulled his brother away by his hair. Cas’ eyes were dark with desire as he turned his head towards Dean, ignoring Jimmy, who was grinding himself needily against his twin.

“ _Potseluy Dean_.”

Jimmy leaned halfway off Cas’ lap before attaching his mouth to Dean’s. Both men were so lost in their kiss they hadn’t realized Castiel had pulled off his shirt until he was nudging his brother off his lap so he could pull off his pants.

“Oh fuck yes, let’s christen the couch!” Jimmy jumped up and pulled all his clothes off, flinging them somewhere behind him.

Dean was in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans when the twins wrapped themselves around him. Lips were kissing him, the feel of a wet tongue flicking against his skin, a set of teeth scraping at the back of his shoulder blade, fingers caressing him every newly exposed area of flesh, before he felt the cool air on his exposed leaking cock. He pushed back the haze of lust, determined to take control and make this good for his lovers.

Dean pushed the two young men to their knees, twin blue eyes stared up at him with undisguised lust. Dean licked his lips at the sight before him, hotter than any fantasy he’s had. He gripped the heads of dark soft hair, tugging the strands until there was a set of open mouths just barely touching each other, leaving a tunnel between them. The tips of pink tongues flicked against each other until a hard, freckled cock fucked itself between them. 

Dean threw his head back in pleasure, his cock fucking through the hole from the twins’ mouths and tongues before reaching the cool air, making him shiver deliciously. His blunt nails scraped at their scalps, soft black strands sliding through his thick, callused fingers as the twins worked in tandem until he was steadily leaking into their hungry mouths.

“Fuck! So good.” The blonde growled. He could feel the familiar tightening in his belly and pushed the twins away. “Don’t wanna come too soon.”

Dean sat back on the couch, his legs splayed wide as he motioned for the twins to come closer. Jimmy excitedly threw himself back on to the freckled, leaking cock taking it deep into his mouth, holding it there until he gagged then slowly letting himself up. 

Cas grinned wickedly, watching his brother and seeing how Dean’s thick member glistened with his twin’s spit as the older man let his head fall back against the couch. 

“ _Vy dvoye neveroyatny. Takoy seksual'nyy_.” Cas watched as both his lovers shivered as he spoke. He nudged his brother’s head out of the way and suckled Dean’s balls into his mouth. The salt and musky taste of the Winchester turning him on just as much as the whimpers and moans coming from the other two men.

Dean reached down, blocking the brothers' mouths from their pleasurable assault. The twins looked up at him, both heads tilted questioning to the side as identical brows furrowed.

“Don’t worry, I loved what you guys were doing but I need you to focus right now and answer me. Who wants to go first?”

Jimmy sprang up, throwing himself on to Dean’s lap. “Me! Me, fuck me _Papi_ please.”

Dean looked back at Cas who was lazily stroking his own cock as he leaned back on the floor. “You alright with that Cas?”

“I told you I can’t deny that face. You can fuck him first, but I want us all to come together this first round.”

Dean nodded in acquiescence before turning James outward towards his brother. He nudged against the tight hole, Jimmy’s spit having slicked his cock just enough that he could pop the head of his cock in and out of the hole comfortably. Jimmy moaned and tried to push himself down but Dean held his hips tightly not letting him move.

“ _Por favor Papi, dámelo_.” Jimmy begged.

“Cas, get me nice and wet for your brother sweetheart.”

Castiel smiled lovingly, the pet name coming from a sinful mouth made him want to please Dean in any way he could. Kneeling below his boyfriends he took Dean’s dick into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the bulbus, leaking head, tasting his brother and Dean. He whimpered as his own cock twitched in excitement before he nudged Dean back inside Jimmy. This time the thick member easily able to fuck into the tight channel. 

“How does it look from down there Cas?” Dean asked from in between clenched teeth.

Cas’ head disappeared beneath the men. He licked his lips, watching as Dean fucked into his brother's puckered hole.   
  
“Looks delicious, you’re stretching him so wide but he looks like he’s sucking you in. _Ideal'no_.” 

“It feels so good Cassy, he’s so big he’s splitting me open.”

Dean chuckled at Jimmy and how fucked-out he sounded. “Well we can’t have you splitting open, can we baby boy? Sweetheart, get us nice and wet.”

Castiel rushed forward, lapping at Jimmy’s hole, his tongue dragging along Dean’s shaft and then flicking against his brother's fluttering opening. After a few thrusts, his tongue was able to slide in along with Dean as Jimmy’s hole relaxed and opened wider to take them both.

“Cassy! So good.”

“Get up here Baby, get your brother's cock nice and wet but don’t let him come.”

Dean’s eyes roamed over the sight before him: Cas’ mouth stretched over his brother's dick as he swallowed him whole, his black hair curled behind his ear from the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, Jimmy howling in pleasure as he tried to fuck himself back on Dean’s dick and forward into Cas’ hot mouth. The older man was already planning on what to do with the duo later.

Cas felt his brother becoming more desperate and frantic in his movements. Knowing Dean didn’t want Jimmy to come yet, he moved off his brother, ignoring his twin's angry protest. Dean’s hand reached out and caressed Cas’ face, Winchester’s thumb hooking into his mouth, before he ordered Cas to get up and straddle his brother. The twins connected like perfect puzzle pieces, Cas’ legs over his brother’s thighs, their hard leaking cocks pressed against each other.

“Want you both to come just like this.”

The brothers rubbed together frantically, the spit from Cas’ blowjob slicking the way for them to grind against each other, Dean beneath them fucking up into Jimmy with reckless abandon added to the delicious frantic and needy energy in the air. Without warning Jimmy threw his head back, crying out in ecstasy as he shot ropes of cum against his brother's abdomen and cock. 

Dean watched as Cas whimpered, but continued to grind on his brother trying to reach his own completion. “Come on Sweetheart, wanna see you Cas. Let go, wanna see that perfect cock of yours cover Jimmy.”

Jimmy grinned at his brother in realization, “come on me, want you Cassie. Love you both so much.”

With a growl Cas finally let go and was able to shoot his load against his nearly fucked-out brother as Dean followed close behind. The trio kissed each other lazily, uncaring about the drying come and sweat between them. They had time.

************

Castiel sat in a corner table of Rowena’s tea shop holding his cup nervously. When they first walked in Rowena had raised her brow seeing the three of them but promised to not warn Sam ahead of time, although she did flick Dean’s forehead and told him he had better explain soon. Dean and the twins had chosen the tea shop to reveal the truth of their relationship because they wanted Sam to have Rowena nearby in case he needed comforting. Castiel, being a loyal customer, knew what times the shop was near empty and asked Sam to meet them there when they could talk in relative privacy. Dean was sitting beside him, wanting to sit in between the twins. and assured them that Sam would be fine learning the truth, though the older Winchester’s shaking leg under the table belied his nervousness. Jimmy was the most outwardly nervous, his eyes constantly roaming the empty shop while his head would continually snap back to the front door every time a shadow walked by. 

“Fuck, where is he?” Jimmy asked again even though it had been his idea to come early.

“He’ll be here in a few.” Dean picked up Jimmy’s shaking hand and pressed a kiss to the other man’s knuckles.

“Fuck it! I gotta pee, I hate waiting for confrontation.” Jimmy got up nearly running out of the seating area towards restrooms.

Dean and Castiel watched silently before Dean turned to Castiel, his lips stretched into a strained smile. “You guys have nothing to worry about. Sam is a loving and understanding guy, he’ll be fine with this.”

His voice was lost to him so Castiel merely nodded, not in acceptance but in acknowledgement that Dean spoke. The bell above the front door rang out softly as Sam pushed the door open and walked in. The younger man smiled widely at them before walking over to their table. Bending low Sam gave a hug to Castiel and his brother, Sam’s large hand patting them each on the back before sitting in Jimmy’s vacant seat. Castiel watched as Sam made himself comfortable while Dean’s leg resumed bouncing in place. 

“Hey guys, did you order yet?” Sam asked.

“Shit, are you hungry? Did you not eat? I’ll go get Ro’ and tell her to bring us some tea sandwiches.” The older Winchester rushed out of the room and towards the closed kitchen door, missing the panicked look on Castiel’s face.

A deep chuckle brought Cas’ attention back to his friend. Sam was grinning at him so freely that his dimples were on display. Not for the first time Castiel realized that the Winchesters were incredibly attractive men.

“You guys seem so nervous, I’d ask what’s going on but I think I know.” Sam reached over and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “And, I want you to know you have nothing to be nervous about James.”

“Castiel, actually.”

Sam scrunched up his nose with a confused look, “I thought that was just a thing between you and Dean. One of your flirty….things, where he sometimes calls you by your middle name.”

“No, it’s not.” Castiel looked around uncomfortable now that Sam was looking at him thoughtfully, he wanted the others back here. “ _Chert yego malen'kiy mochevoy puzyr'._ ” 

“Castiel, what’s going on?” Sam’s smile had dropped now and he looked at Cas worriedly.

The truth was bubbling inside him with the urge to open his mouth and beg forgiveness. “I’m...we...things aren’t…” Castiel ran a hand through his dark locks as he sighed in frustration. 

Sam grabbed his hand before Castiel could pull his tousled hair, the sad puppy eyes were in effect as hazel eyes met blue imploringly. “Cas what’s wrong? You aren’t...sick are you?”

“No, but I am worried you may call me that in a few moments.”

Jimmy walked back in and froze in the middle of the room seeing Castiel and Sam sitting alone at the table. The younger Winchester held his twins hand. Sam looked up and did a double take between the two men.

“What’s going on?”

“Uh, I’m Jimmy, James. Hi.” Jimmy gave an aborted wave but the atmosphere was tense.

Sam cried out to his brother, “Dean!” 

The sound of heavy footfalls preceded the blonde Winchester’s arrival. When he fell back into the room and saw his brother with one twin and the other still standing stock still in the middle of the room he exclaimed, “son of a bitch!”

“What the hell is going on?”

Jimmy and Dean took their seats next to Cas, keeping Sam against the wall. Jimmy looked up and answered the man he looked at as a good friend. “Castiel and I are twins.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Sam snapped back, confusion giving way to anger.

Dean frowned seeing Jimmy flinch at Sam’s tone. “Sam, calm down.”

Sam turned his glare onto his brother, “how long have you known about this?”

“Since the beginning. I’ve always known who they really were and what they were doing. I just wanted to see where it would go at first, but I ended up falling for both of them.

Sam rubbed at his temples, “dumb this way down for me. What exactly have you known, what’s going on?”

“Sam, Jimmy and I are con-men.”

Sam’s head snapped back up. “You're here to rob my brother?” He leaned towards the twins meanicingly. 

“No one robbed anyone, it would have been just takin’ any money or gifts I gave them, but they never did.” Dean explained, trying to defuse the bomb that was Sam Winchester’s protective nature.

“We don't want to hurt you or your brother, Sam,'' Jimmy frowned. “That's why we tried to leave but Dean found us and told us he already knew everything. We love each other, really.”

Sam looked to the other two men who nodded and all three held hands. He dropped his head back in thought for a few quiet moments before he began shaking his head laughing.

“That's why you wanted two different rings?”

Dean grinned boyishly. “Yup, had to make it special for both of them. Too bad they both ended up finding them and thought it was only meant for one brother. It was a big misunderstanding and I almost lost them but we’re okay now and the makeup sex was….wow.”

“Dean!” Castiel blushed while Jimmy chuckled.

“Eww, brain bleach.” Sam looked at all three of them as Rowena came out with the sandwiches and scones, placing them delicately in the middle of the table.

“How much of what you guys told me was real? I'm guessing you are actually Russian.”

“Nearly everything was true except for our jobs and names, and of course us being twins and together.” Castiel explained.

“Our friendship, our time together, none of that was fake Sam. You have been the best friend we’ve ever had in our lives and yeah, maybe that's a little sad ‘cause we never had friends growing up. But, it's the truth you mean so much to Cas and I.”

Sam looked up at Rowena as she moved to sit on his lap. “I guess now I have two best friends then. Plus I’m totally taking credit for introducing Dean to his two loves, so if you guys figure out how to do the whole marriage thing know my best man speech will include giving myself all the credit.”

Rowena smiled proudly and kissed her boyfriend's lips, glad to see he was handling this well. She had gotten to know and like the twins, even if she didn’t know they were seperate people. 

“Dude, you’ll probably be all three of our best man… you’re the bestest man.” Dean grinned before stuffing a sandwich in his mouth, his cheeks bulging with it.

“Oi, small bites Winchester.” Rowena admonished, but he didn’t seem fazed.

“Are you truly okay with all of this Sam?” Castiel asked, choosing to ignore his hungry boyfriend’s antics.

“Like I said, I don't like being lied to. Especially to harm my brother, but after Ruby I know you guys love me and if we hadn't had the money from our Dad’s case Dean and I would probably have been drifters or con men ourselves.”

“Dude, I could totally pull off some pool hustles, or maybe some poker games.” Dean smiled triumphantly.  
  
“Oh well now we gotta get to a pool hall.” Jimmy grinned, “so we can see which of us is better and Cas’ poker face is unreadable, we have to play some games.”

“Maybe not for money though.” Castiel joined in.

Sam smiled knowing that stipulation was for him to see that they weren't trying to get Dean’s money. “Losers can cook dinner and dessert?”

“You’re a right numpty if you think those twins aren't going to win.” Rowena giggled.

Dean smiled happily holding each twin's hand, “believe me, I'm the winner here.”

Sam deadpanned, “boo.”

“Sap.” Rowena added.

Jimmy frowned at his boyfriend, “that was weak sauce Winchester.”

Cas shook his head, “we should pretend to not know you.”

“Oh come on that was good.” Dean laughed as the others playfully teased him, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> DCJ B.B. 2020 is done!!! Wow, I had such a blast writing this and so glad most of the fic was done before quarantine began cause man the depression hit hard. I’d really like to add a timestamp showing how Sam met Rowena but I can’t promise it’ll be done soon cause I’m just not better yet. But it will happen.
> 
> If you liked the fic please comment and let me know which part was your favorite.
> 
> ###  The art Masterpost let the wonderful artist know how amazing the pieces were. Click the link 
> 
> ### Translations
> 
> Spanish  
> Por favor, Papi - Please Daddy  
> Ay coño - Oh fuck  
> Papi, tan bueno - Daddy, so good  
> Gracias Papi, me tratas tan bueno - Thank you Daddy, you treat me so well  
> Papi - Daddy  
> Quiero sentirte - Want to feel you  
> Me Amas - You love me  
> Por favor Papi, dámelo - Please Daddy, give it to me
> 
> Russian  
> Da - yes  
> Potseluy - Kiss  
> Vy dvoye neveroyatny. Takoy seksual'nyy - The two of you are incredible. So sexy  
> Ideal'no - perfect  
> Chert yego malen'kiy mochevoy puzyr' - Damn his small bladder

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for The Twin Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861742) by [Undici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici)




End file.
